La viande d'un stagiaire
by Papuche-chan
Summary: Stiles a décroché le stage de sa vie dans le prestigieux label Triskele Reccords. Il espère bien en profiter pour rencontrer ses stars préférées et accessoirement se renseigner sur les métiers de la musique. Tout se passe pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il casse un instrument et doive se confronter au monstrueux chien de garde des lieux s'il ne veut pas se faire virer...


Coucou tout le monde :D Je suis de retour avec un petit OS sur Teen Wolf en UA

On m'a donné un titre et je devais écrire un OS en rapport avec ce titre, j'ai eu "La viande d'un stagiaire"... Teen Wolf s'imposait alors dans mon esprit :3 Mais bon je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laisser lire.

N'ésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^

* * *

« Putain Scott je t'aime !

\- Ouais moi aussi Stiles mais je t'aimerais tout autant si tu me lâchais parce que là j'ai du mal à respirer, vieux ! »

Scott était vraiment le meilleur. Sans rire. Le meilleur de tous les amis que Stiles ait jamais eu et n'aurait jamais. En plus de réussir à le supporter tous les jours, il venait de passer plus de trois heures à monter sa nouvelle batterie. Et le must ? Il lui avait déniché le stage de sa vie !

Stiles était passionné de musique, il pouvait jouer de la guitare, du piano et de la batterie et était déterminé à faire de sa passion son futur métier. Seulement, avant de pouvoir être totalement sûr du métier qu'il voulait faire, il aurait aimé pouvoir réaliser un stage dans une maison de production et ainsi appréhender tous les métiers liés à la musique.

La seule maison de production dans les environs était la très prestigieuse _Triskele Reccords_. Stiles avait envoyé plusieurs lettres au producteur, un certain Peter Hale, en lui demandant de le prendre comme stagiaire. Mais aucune de ses lettres n'avait eu de réponse. Et voilà que Scott, lui annonçait qu'il lui avait obtenu un stage chez _Triskele Reccords_ grâce à son père.

Le père de Scott, M. McCall, ne faisait nullement partie du _showbiz_ mais était huissier de justice. Il bossait sur la fraude fiscale commise par Peter Hale quand celui-ci avait débarqué chez eux et avait demandé à étouffer l'affaire. Il se disait prêt à leur accorder une faveur _._ Scott avait devancé son père et lui avait demandé d'accepter un stagiaire, Stiles Stilinski. M. McCall avait jeté un regard plein de surprise à son fils qui l'implorait des yeux. Il avait cédé et avait effacé la fraude de Peter Hale.

L'autre point positif du stage c'était qu'en plus de lui donner un aperçu des métiers relatifs à la musique, Stiles allait pouvoir côtoyer son groupe favori, _La Meute_ et sa chanteuse, dont il était amoureux, Erica.

« MEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOW ! » hurla une montagne de poils blancs avant de se jeter sur un meuble invisible et, accessoirement, de se ramasser par terre. Les pattes en étoile de mer.

Scott sursauta et son meilleur ami reçut un coup d'épaule dans la mâchoire, ce qui eut pour effet de rompre leur _étreinte_.

« Stiles, je veux bien que ta chatte soit sourde mais là, ça devient carrément flippant. On dirait qu'elle voit et qu'elle entend des trucs... commença Scott.

\- De un, Lydia n'est pas un chat mais ma petite chatte adorée ! De deux, elle n'est pas flippante, elle est très... attentive à son environnement et remarque donc des choses qui … hum …nous échappent », tenta Stiles, en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était incertain de ce qu'il disait, ou qu'il était gêné.

Pour toute réponse à cet argument à peu près aussi valable qu'un chèque vacances périmé, Scott lui offrit un regard rempli d'ironie, le sourcil gauche relevé. Il ramassa son manteau et salua son ami, il était l'heure pour lui d'aller travailler. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 18 heures. _Tu fais des horaires de dingue mon pote !_ pensa-t-il.

Il ramassa sa chatte et s'affala sur son lit. Demain il allait commencer son stage à _Triskele Reccords_ , il devait être à cinq heures et demie devant le grand portail de la maison de production -ce qui impliquait qu'il parte de chez lui vers cinq heures. Il ne devait pas se coucher trop tard !

\\(^3^)/

Stiles remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste et croisa ses bras. Il faisait terriblement froid pour un mois d'octobre.

Il était garé devant le gigantesque portail de son lieu de stage, adossé de manière à avoir l'air nonchalant et décontracté. En réalité il était affreusement stressé. Que dirait Peter Hale en le voyant ? Et s'il le renvoyait chez lui ? Stiles avait entendu pas mal de rumeurs à son sujet, et elles n'étaient pas joyeuses. Par dessus tout, on le soupçonnait d'appartenir à la mafia.

Il tordit sa bouche en un petit rictus, mordillant ses lèvres de l'intérieur. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était nerveux. Il décida alors d'observer un peu ce qui l'entourait pour se détendre.

De là où il était, il pouvait distinguer l'imposant manoir, avec ses airs de château écossais, planté au milieu d'un immense terrain cerclé d'une épaisse forêt. Le tout était délimité par un mur de deux mètres de hauteur, tout en briques, terminé par l'unique entrée du domaine, le portail. Avec la brume matinale, la maison de production et ses alentours avaient l'air d'un décor de film d'épouvante. Il aurait pu faire concurrence à Eichen House, l'ancien asile de Beacon Hills où des hordes de chasseurs de fantômes se précipitaient chaque année.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là gamin ? » dit une voix quelque part derrière Stiles.

Il se retourna brusquement et aperçut l'origine de la voix : un homme noir, la trentaine, vêtu d'un long trench coat noir. Il venait d'appuyer son vélo contre le mur. _Il était vraiment venu en vélo ?!_ Et se dirigeait maintenant vers lui.

« N'ai pas peur, ricana-t-il. Je travaille ici, je suis Deaton, le compositeur. Et toi tu dois être le jeune stagiaire, non ?

\- Oui c'est moi !» s'exclama ledit stagiaire, trop content que des gens soient au courant de sa présence .

Il pourrait se justifier si Peter le rejetait en disant que quelqu'un l'avait fait rentrer en connaissance de cause et que du coup...

Stiles était comme ça. Son hyperactivité et son stress l'obligeaient toujours réfléchir à un plan B.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du portail et s'arrêtèrent côte à côte. Deaton se tourna vers lui.

« J'espère que tu vas te plaire ici... PARRISH !

\- Hum... non moi c'est Sti- commença-t-il, avant de comprendre que l'homme ne s'adressait pas à lui.

En effet, un homme en uniforme s'avançait vers eux. Il était blond, sec et affichait un air sérieux. Il leur lança un bonjour poli, les fit entrer puis referma derrière eux. Deaton informa l'agent de sécurité du statut de Stiles.

« Ah c'est toi Stiles ? Tiens, voilà ton badge de stagiaire. Garde-le précieusement. »

Stiles le remercia et prit le badge. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers le manoir. Arrivés devant la porte du bâtiment une silhouette les accueillit. Peter Hale. Son nom résonnait dans la tête de Stiles comme une menace.

« Bonjour Deaton, dit-il en serrant la main de ce dernier. Ah, tu dois être Stiles, notre nouveau stagiaire ! Enchanté, je suis Peter Hale, le producteur. Appelle moi Peter je te prie. »

Il avait dit tout ça en continuant à serrer la main de Stiles, un sourire carnassier à peine dissimilé sur son visage. Stiles n'osait pas parler, il se contentait de hocher la tête.

« Bien. J'espère que ton stage ici va te plaire et peut être qu'à son issue je t'embaucherai comme... tu veux faire quoi déjà ? »

Stiles resta interdit. Trop surpris pour répondre quoi que se soit. Le _gangster_ était une vraie pipelette !

« Bref, c'est pas grave. Tu pourras de te décider plus tard quand tu auras eu un bon aperçu de ce qu'on fait ici. Bon, je vais te laisser te promener un peu dans les studios...

\- Tout seul ?!

\- Oui, tout seul comme un grand. On manque un peu de personnel et je n'ai pas envie de pénaliser mes employés pour une simple visite des lieux. De toute façon, il y a des plans affichés un peu partout, tu ne risque pas de te perdre. Hein ? »

Il avait lâché sa main et tenait maintenant fermement son épaule. Il avait dit qu'il manquait de personnel. Ce n'est pas un des ingénieurs du son de _Triskele Reccords_ qu'on avait retrouvé avec deux balles dans la tête il y a deux semaines ? Et ce n'était pas aussi un de leurs compositeurs qui avait été retrouvé au fond du lac, les pieds dans le béton ? Stiles s'affolait intérieurement.

« Heu oui m'sieur... hum... je veux dire Peter. C'est très gentil à vous de m'accueillir pour mon stage.

\- Juste une derrière chose Stiles. Tu peux aller où tu veux ici SAUF... », il laissa la phrase en suspend, l'index levé, ses yeux bleu glacier rivés dans ceux du stagiaire. « Sauf dehors. Ne sors pas du manoir sans quelqu'un pour t'accompagner. On a un... chien de garde un peu spécial. »

Il était sérieux. Stiles essaya de s'imaginer à quoi devait ressembler la bête. Vu l'air de Peter, ça devait être un vrai monstre. Stiles n'aurait pas été surpris que cela soit un loup-garou, il s'attendait à tout.

\\(^3^)/

Il était presque quatorze heures quand Stiles eut fini de visiter le manoir. De la cave où étaient entreposés les instruments et matériels inutilisés jusqu'aux salles d'enregistrement en passant par les locaux pour le tournage de vidéoclips. Il avait rencontré une partie du personnel : Kira l'arrangeuse, Cora la régisseuse, Kate l'attaché de presse et Boyd un ingénieur du son.

Il avait espéré toute la matinée croiser un des membres de son groupe favori. À chaque détour de couloir son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était finalement tombé sur leur manager, Bobby Finstock. Il criait dans son téléphone qu'il préférerait _faire don d'une de ses testicules plutôt que de perdre son meilleur guitariste_. Étant le manager de _La Meute_ , il parlait sûrement de son guitariste, Liam. Stiles s'était posté derrière le distributeur de gâteaux pour écouter discrètement. Il n'avait pas tout saisi mais entre deux jurons était sorti les attentions particulières portées à Malia, la fille du producteur. Évidement, il fallait s'y attendre.

Il avait dû faire diversion quand le type avait raccroché et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de taper sur la machine comme si elle ne voulait pas lui donner une des douceurs qu'elle détenait. Ce qui ne servit strictement à rien vu que l'homme passa à côté de lui sans même se rendre compte de sa pré commençait à désespérer de voir les membres du groupe.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses pieds l'avait ramené au studio d'enregistrement où il avait rencontré la régisseuse et l'arrangeuse. Il entra dans la pièce et vint s'installer à côté de Kira. Il allait entamer la discussion quand une voix s'éleva dans son dos. Pour avoir écouté au moins des dizaines et des dizaines d'interviews, Stiles reconnut immédiatement les membres de _La Meute_. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il les regarda entrer dans le studio et se diriger directement vers la salle d'enregistrement. Comme ça, sans un regard pour les employés. L'indifférence devait être une maladie qui allait de paire avec la célébrité.

De sa place, Stiles pouvait les voir s'installer. Liam prit la guitare et joua deux ou trois notes pour vérifier les accords. Isaac, le bassiste fit de même avec sa basse. Malia s'assit sur le petit tabouret derrière sa batterie et fit tourner ses baguettes. Il prit ensuite tout son temps pour détailler la chanteuse, Erica. Stiles ne l'avait dit a personne, même pas à Scott mais, au-dessus de son lit trônait un poster d'elle, bien caché sous un poster des Mets pour que personne ne le voit. Il se sentait honteux d'éprouver une telle passion pour une star mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Kira leva la main, la laissa en l'air quelques instants puis l'abaissa. C'était le signal pour commencer à jouer... et Stiles ne pouvait pas les entendre puisqu'il était derrière la vitre insonorisée du studio. Il ouvrit la bouche pour jurer mais l'arrangeuse lui tendit un casque pour qu'il profite lui aussi de la musique. Il le prit en souriant comme un gamin et le mit sur ses oreilles.

La musique le pénétrait, il était secoué par le mélange des instruments. La basse et la guitare faisaient vibrer son thorax et son cœur battait au même rythme que la batterie. Erica commença à chanter, tout son corps se raidit. La mélodie l'envahissait, chaque fibre de son corps frissonnait. Il se laissait gagner par la musique, baissant sa garde pour qu'elle prenne totalement possession de lui. Il ne connaissait pas cette chanson, pourtant au deuxième refrain, il chantait aussi.

Il sortit de sa transe quand la musique s'arrêta, elle battait en retraite et quittait son corps. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui appris qu'il était dix-huit heures passées. La porte du studio s'ouvrit et les quatre musiciens en sortirent. Il se leva machinalement et voulu parler mais une timidité soudaine bloqua ses paroles au fond de sa gorge. Il avait à moins de deux mètres les personnes pour qui il avait fait pas moins d'une centaine d'heures de queue, dépensé des sommes astronomique en albums et autres produits dérivés, qu'il connaissait presque comme des amis à force de lire et de voir des interviews. Son cœur se serra quand Erica le regarda.

« Joli t-shirt ! »

Il portait en effet un t-shirt à l'effigie d'une chanson du groupe. Il était bleu nuit et portait les inscriptions _What three things cannot be long hidden ? The Sun The Moon and The Truth_. Stiles allait commencer à féliciter les membres quand Erica reprit la parole.

« Maintenant si tu pouvais arrêter de rêvasser et m'apporter un café ! »

Ce n'était pas possible... Elle ne pouvait pas... Quel mauvais caractère. Finalement sa personnalité joyeuse, amicale et simple devait être une façade. Elle le regardait d'un air mauvais.

« Heu oui bien sûr... »

Il partit en courant. Il n'avait pas repéré de machine à café durant son exploration dans la matinée alors il devait enclencher le turbo pour trouver un de ces précieux distributeurs. Il retenait les bifurcations qu'il avait prises dans sa tête : droite, gauche, droite, droite, gauche, gauche, gauche... Il ne fallait pas qu'il se perde !

Il rouvrit la porte du studio avec un café presque tiède, il s'était perdu. Ses jambes le faisaient souffrir et il soufflait comme un bœuf. Il trouva la salle vide, l'horloge murale affichait 19h36. Il avait mis autant de temps ! Il jeta le café dans la corbeille et commença à tourner les talons quand la batterie entra dans son champs de vision. Trop tentant. Il s'installa derrière l'instrument, prit une profonde inspiration et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup. Merde !

Stiles avait tendance à se faire beaucoup de films, surtout dans le noir. Il entendit une porte claquer dans le silence du manoir. Il se leva et se précipita vers le bruit. Dans sa précipitation, il renversa le tom basse, qui se brisa. Stiles inspecta rapidement le petit tambour à la lueur de son téléphone : les trois pieds étaient intacts mais la peau était déchirée. Une solution lui vint, stupide, désespérée mais c'était la seule solution qu'il trouva. Et son plan B ? _Hum, non, je ne connais pas ce tom. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais mis les pieds chez lui._

Il élaborait son projet tandis qu'il dévalait les trois étages. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Cora, la régisseuse. Elle tenait un gros steak dans les mains.

« Heu... Je savais pas que c'était si mal payé que ça mais rassurez-vous je ne dirais rien à personne ! »

\- Mais non idiot ! » dit-elle en riant. « C'est à cause de Derek.

\- Hum... vous savez si vous parlez d'un serial killer psychopathe je suis pas sûr qu'un steak nous aide beaucoup.

\- Je vois. On ne te l'a pas présenté. Derek est le chien de garde du manoir. Enfin chien est un euphémisme, c'est une sorte de croisement entre un loup et … un gros chien, un trèèès gros chien. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois, il est mignon mais quand je ne suis pas accompagnée par Parrish je préfère piquer un morceau de viande à la cantine. Juste au cas où. »

Ainsi le monstre dont parlait Peter s'appelait Derek. Mignon. Stiles était sûr que le monstre en question serait ravi de lui faire des mignons petits trous dans son frêle petit corps d'adolescent. Finalement, il traversèrent le terrain sans voir le bout du museau de Derek. Stiles monta dans sa voiture et fonça chez lui. Il monta dans sa chambre aussi discrètement que pouvait le faire un hyperactif paniqué et démonta le tom basse de sa batterie toute neuve et fit un détour par la cuisine pour y prendre une entrecôte encore emballée. Il essaya d'ignorer le prix, _ta sécurité n'a pas de prix mon pote !_

« Où tu vas ?

\- Chez Scott », c'est le mensonge qu'il sortait le plus souvent à son père.

\- « À cette heure-ci ? Avec un tambour et une entrecôte ?

\- Bah... oui », parfois la simplicité valait mieux qu'un mensonge compliqué.

Son père soupira et repartit se coucher. Stiles sauta dans sa voiture et prit la direction du manoir.

Il descendit et hésita un instant devant le portail. Il posa une main sur le fer de la poignée et s'apprêta à pousser quand une lumière l'aveugla.

« Stiles ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Je... heu... vous pourriez garder un secret ? »

Quand Stiles eu fini de raconter son histoire Parrish rigolait tellement qu'il s'en tenait les côtes. L'adolescent trépignait et fixait instinctivement ses chaussures. Il se mordillait les lèvres de honte. L'agent de sécurité essuya une larme de rire et lui ouvrit.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas t'accompagner. Je dois rester ici pour surveiller l'entrée », il montra la cabane avec tous les écrans de contrôle. « Mais je te fais confiance, tiens. C'est la clé noire. Bonne chance ! »

Stiles prit la clé dans sa bouche, il avait déjà les mains pleines et déambula à travers le terrain du la maison de production. Il jetait un coup d'œil à chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit autour de lui, le petit trousseau de clés cliquetant à tous ses mouvements de tête. Il arriva sans encombre devant la porte massive du manoir. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'enregistrement en prenant soin d'allumer toutes les lumières qui étaient à sa portée. Il intervertit les deux toms et redescendit. Ça allait lui coûter cher de réparer cette peau... Mais le point positif de cette histoire était qu'il pourrait toujours se vanter d'avoir un bout de la batterie de Malia Hale membre de _La Meute_ !

Il était à une vingtaine de mètres de l'imposante bâtisse, un sourire fier peint sur le visage quand il aperçut une masse sombre lui barrer la route. Deux yeux bleus le fixaient à présent. Stiles s'était arrêté, paralysé de peur. Il resserrait son étreinte autour du tambour et de l'entrecô- _Mais oui !_ Il posa lentement le tom par terre tout en essayant de ne pas quitter la bête des yeux. ¨Puis il déplia lentement le papier qui entourait le morceau de viande.

L'animal avait dû sentir l'odeur de celle-ci car il s'avançait vers Stiles. La lumière de la lune éclairait maintenant le chien. La beauté du loup (il tirait vraiment plus du loup que du chien) laissa l'adolescent sans voix. Il était massif mais sec et élancé, son pelage noir de jais contrastait magnifiquement avec ses yeux bleu glacier.

Derek s'approcha de l'humain et le renifla doucement, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa tempe. Le loup en lécha une. Stiles, qui était déjà en train de suffoquer de peur, crût que ses poumons s'étaient rétractés d'un coup. Il les visualisait, à peine plus gros que des cerises. Il se décida à lever les yeux vers le chien de garde atypique -à mourir autant le faire dignement ! Celui-ci s'était reculé et était en train de prendre l'entrecôte dans sa gueule. Derek se redressa, le morceau de viande pendant terriblement du côté droit. Il fixa Stiles quelques secondes et partit au petit trot.

« Wow, it was awesoooome ! »

L'hyperactif ne put réprimer le petit rire qui accompagnait cette remarque. C'était sa réplique favorite et bien sûr, il se sentait obligé de la dire en anglais, elle sonnait mieux.

Il rendit les clés à Parrish et remonta dans sa Jeep. Décidément, Triskele Reccords lui réservait pas mal de surprises. _Et ça ne fait que commencer !_ ajouta une voix dans sa tête.

« Tu n'as jamais eu autant raison mon pote ! » dit-il à haute voix.

Putain quand Scott allait savoir ça !


End file.
